


Dean's Punishment

by Cassidy_MacLeod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cockslut Dean, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_MacLeod/pseuds/Cassidy_MacLeod
Summary: Dean misbehaved on their most recent hunt. As a result the boys are now trapped at Bobby's and Sam is injured. But not too injured to make sure Dean regrets his mistake.





	Dean's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever public fan fiction work. Advice will be greatly accepted. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

Dean was feeling impatient. They'd been at Bobby's a week now and Sam still hadn't delivered the punishment Dean knew was coming.

Of course, that could have something to do with the fact that Sam's arm was trapped in a sling as a result of Dean's latest screw up.

One week earlier:

"Sammy. It's one rouge vampire. You can easily take him on your own."

"Nice try De. You got a friend planned for while I'm gone? You're coming with me so I can keep an eye on my little cock slut." Dean moaned at the name calling and Sam laughed. "You're going to behave perfectly. Right?" Dean nodded.

The vamp's head rolled across the barn floor. Immediately, Dean was sinking to his knees in front of Sam and tugging on the zip. That's when the other vamp and got them. Dean decapitated him but not before Sam's arm was snapped in two. Sam screamed in agony. Through his guilt and worry, Dean knew punishment was due.

Present day:

Dean sat on his bed holding the collar Sam had gifted to him a year ago. He hadn't worn it since the incident but he desperately wanted to. Just as he reached up to clip it around his neck he heard Sam clear his throat on the doorway.

"You know what's coming. Don't you De?" He said leaning against the doorframe. Dean nodded and placed his collar back in his lap. Sam strode to the bed and sat next to Dean. "Put it on De. Then strip and get on your stomach." Dean hurried to do as he was told making sure to wiggle his ass as he settled on his stomach. Sam smirked at his antics. "Count De. Twenty." The first slap landed soundly on Dean's left cheek.

"One." Dean gasped out. The next four landed on his right cheek. Dean counted obidiently, gritting his teeth through his pained arousal.

Finally, Dean gasped out the final number. Sam smiled and rubbed his hand soothingly over Dean's red cheeks. Dean moaned loudly.

"Do you want it?" Sam asked teasing Dean's rim with his finger.

"Yes." Dean moaned in pleasure as Sam's finger slid into his already lubed ass.

"Nice and ready for me De. Good boy." Dean moaned at the praise and pushed back as Sam swiftly worked two then three fingers into his ass.

"Please Sammy." Dean moaned, desperately trying to get enough friction on his rock hard cock. Sam lent forward and nipped lightly on Dean's earlobe.

"Ride me." He whispered into Dean's ear before pulling back, leaning against the headboard and slicking up his cock. Dean gladly sank down onto Sam's cock moaning as he did so.

There was little finese. But Dean's depseration made up for it. He rode Sam hard and fast until they both came screaming the other's name. Sam smiled and pulled Dean into an embrace and lay them on their sides, his cock still in Dean. Dean smiled up at him before shutting his eyes. Sam smiled and pulled his brother closer before allowing sleep to claim him too.

In their bliss the brother's had forgotten they weren't alone. Bobby was sat downstairs drinking heavily in an attempt to cleanse his mind from what he'd just heard. He took another gulp direct from the bottle. There definately wasn't enough alcohol in the world to let him forget what he'd heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to comment any tips you may have for me or just comment your general view of this work. Thanks.


End file.
